


Alive

by wandererswan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers, bethyl, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead season 5, the walking dead: coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU, where Beth's death is just a dream and everyone's back on the road, not before the memories of the funeral home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Beth was alive.

... and Daryl had never felt his breath as lighter as it was now.

Carol was alive too, and for the first time in years, things weren't bloody, weren't chaotic and destructive as always, though, he wasn't a hundred percent sure that things would work out without a fight, Daryl had learned to be alert, to always be alert in case of emergency and this, this despite of everything could turn into a chaos too, he needed all his senses.

 **"One of yours for one of mine"** Daryl walked the officer and quickly went over Carol; just one more left, just one and they could go home, he would talk to Beth, apologize and... maybe get to talk to her about all he couldn't say when he was at the Funeral Home.

Beth started walking, it was her turn and Daryl's heart was racing a full marathon as she did it. **"Glad we could work things out"** Daryl was glad too. This would be it, this needed to be it. **"Now I just need Noah"** and that was when his heart panicked.

That wasn't the deal, and he knew what breaking a deal meant. Dawn was playing with them and he wouldn't allow it, neither would Rick.

 **"It's okay"** Noah looked at them and walked. He had to do it, despite his own interests but still, it wasn't fair.

 **"No, it's not okay"** Beth looked at them furious. Dawn was doing it, just as she predicted, she was a fool for thinking things would sort out peacefully, because obviously, it wouldn't be like that. **"Noah, wait"** Beth hugged him, she couldn't let him go, no after everything. Noah deserved better, Noah deserved so much better, freedom just like her.

 **"I knew you'll be back"** Dawn muttered and Beth had never felt so cheated, angrier in her entire life. She was no one to decide over his life, to decide over anyone's life. She got it, she knew by the moment she heard about the exchange, that things would end like this and she was ready, she was ready now and she acted.

She looked at Dawn in the eye and stabbed her as quickly as she could, it wouldn't kill her maybe, but she needed to try, she needed to prove to that officer that she wasn't scared anymore, that she wasn't weak and wouldn't stand for her cruelty anymore... and... she did, but she also died in the process and it all happened so fast before her eyes.

She was dead now and everyone froze on their spots.

Daryl wasn't breathing, this... this wasn't happening, was it?

He'd lost Beth once again and this time, she wouldn't be back anymore; he watched with horror as a pool of blood emerged from her head, this was real, she was gone, she was gone and that woman was responsible. He took his gun and shot her without thinking «the bitch needed to pay, she needed to pay for it» and that was all he could think by now.

His eyes watered, he felt so much pain on his chest and he knew Beth's words were real when she told him how much he would miss her once she was gone, because he did, he was doing it now, he was melting in anger and pain and he didn't want it.

Was this some kind of curse? Daryl had never cared about anyone, no one has ever meant something so bad after Merle, but somehow the little blondie did, she got under his skin and broke him, she broke him into a million pieces. There wasn't good people out there, now he knew it and the world would only get more fucked up from now on.

Daryl took her bloody and slight body and carried it carefully on his arms, he embraced it as he should've done it back then. He cried, he let himself cry because he wasn't a hero, he wasn't a survivor, he was a man, a human mourning the loss of a loved one, and he wasn't the only one.

How would he tell Maggie? What could he say to her to comfort her when once again he couldn't save her?

[...]

 **"Daryl?"** the childish voice of a girl woke him **"hey... sorry to wake you up Sleeping Beauty, but... Rick's looking for you"** Beth smiled next to him.

Her hair was shiny but messy, and she was looking curious and happy. Daryl opened his eyes and they watered immediately. Was everything just a nightmare?

Beth was alive, alive and well and he was an idiot.

 **"Daryl... are you...?"** the man held her tight and Beth blushed in silence **"it's okay... we're okay now"** she muttered. **"I can tell Rick you're not feeling well and..."**

Daryl shook his head and growled an _"mmm..."_ at her. Beth giggled.

**"Don't 'mmm' at me Daryl, if you want me to stay, just tell me. It's not that hard"**

Daryl growled back again. **"Stay"**

Beth nodded and she did, as Daryl let himself lay down over the blonde girl.

 **"I couldn't.... I couldn't say it then"** Beth stared curious

**"What?"**

**"mmm you know... I, I couldn't tell you what you asked that night"**

The blonde shook her head with a soft pink blush on her cheeks.

**"It's okay, I think I kind of... know it. In fact, I thought a lot while being in that hospital; when I opened my eyes and saw where I was, I... won't deny I felt scared, for a moment, I thought I dreamed it everything, that there was no walkers, that my dad and Maggie would come out any minute and tell me it was just a bad dream, but... that never happened and then I thought of you, and... the funeral home, and... realized that I'd prefer to spend the rest of my life singing to a creepy partner in a coffin, and trying to survive, that pretend everything was fine in that hospital"**

Daryljust stared.

**"Thanks for the creepy part"**

Beth giggled. **"Just a way of say it. Since everything started, I guess I never felt as happier as when we were together, and... I knew you had to be alive, that even if you couldn't find me, you wouldn't be alone, you wouldn't die, because... if someone's hard to kill, that's definitely you, Daryl Dixon"** Daryl shrugged with a soft growl.

 **"Well... right know I'm not the only one, ya know?"** Beth leaned her head with a smile, maybe she wasn't as strong as the rest of them, but she was a fighter, a brave fighter now.

 **"I love you Daryl"** she muttered and Daryl stayed in silence for a moment, just letting the tiny blonde rest her head on his chest. He certainly felt something similar, but saying it back was complicated; he'd never been truly loved by someone before and... it was Beth, a younger Beth and... maybe it wasn't the kind of love he was thinking of. Daryl shut his thoughts. **"Feeling better now?"** the man nodded.

 **"Just a bad dream, all good now. Just so you know it, you were right about me missing you if you were gone."** Beth blushed. **"I mean... I'd kinda miss this cheesy part of you"**

 **"Only that? Really?"** they both laughed.

 **"Maybe not, but... do I really need to say it?"** Beth shook her head and closed her eyes as her lips approached him. She was braver towards walkers and dangers out there but still on this, with this specific man in front of her, she was still scared. Would he push her apart?

Beth stopped herself for a moment and looked at Daryl right in the eye **"what changed your mind? You never got to tell me..."** Daryl looked away and bit his lip growling a little. He was nervous, but... it was Beth, right? He could trust her, he could open up to her and not be judged. His eyes turned back to the blonde. **"Daryl?"**

 **"You"** he growled shrugging nervously, **"it was you"** Beth grinned and leaned again over him for a kiss. This time, he wouldn't stop her, because she knew, she knew her feelings were not the only ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I wrote this inspired by the episode "Coda" which obviously made me cry a river. I hope ya'll like this little one shot. Don't forget to leave your kudos and comments. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
